the_star_wars_saga_and_anthologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett was a male human bounty hunter active during the Galactic Civil War. He was a legendary warrior, and worked for both Jabba the Hutt and Darth Vader. History Pre-22 BBY Boba Fett was one of the many clones created from the man Jango Fett, whose clones was an army designed to be used by the Galactic Republic. Boba was the only clone that Jango Fett kept for himself to raise for himself, and Boba therefore became Jango's closest son and legacy, who would come to live with his father on the storm-planet Kamino, among the other clones and the Kaminoans. Jango would come to teach Boba how to use his father's ship Slave I, among other things which was crucial for Boba Fett to become a bounty hunter himself one day. 22 BBY In 22 BBY, Boba was around 10 years old, and his father was sent on a mission by the Sith Lord Count Dooku to assassinate a senator named Padmé Amidala in the Galactic Republic, who was against the use of the Clone Army. Boba stayed on Kamino as Jango was away, but Jango came back after failing the mission. One of the Jedi within the Republic, Obi-Wan Kenobi, managed to track down Jango after the assassination-attempt, and came to visit Jango and Boba on Kamino. Boba closed the closet-door in their room on Kamino so that Obi-Wan wouldn't see the suit that Jango used during the assassination-attempt, and Obi-Wan entered the room to speak to Jango while Boba watched. Jango acted as he didn't know anything, so Obi-Wan soon left the two. Jango knew that it was too risky for him and Boba to stay on Kamino, so he told Boba to pack his things to go to Slave I to leave the planet. As the two prepared to leave in the rain outside, Obi-Wan showed up once again, catching Jango with his suit equipped. Boba saw it and warned his father, and Jango told Boba to get inside the ship as Jango started to shoot at Obi-Wan with his blasters, with Obi-Wan protecting himself with his lightsaber. Boba decided to help his father inside the ship, so he took the controls and fired at Obi-Wan with the ship's blasters. Obi-Wan was almost hit and was flown to the side by the blaster-explosions. Jango and Obi-Wan continued the fight, but Jango soon managed to fight off Obi-Wan and joined Boba inside the ship and left before Obi-Wan could fight back again. Boba and Jango turned their course to the desert-planet Geonosis, where they planned to meet up with Count Dooku and his other allies within their Separatist Alliance. As they arrived at the rings of Geonosis, Boba and Jango noticed how they were being followed by another ship, that was Obi-Wan's starfighter. Boba sat beside Jango as he managed to get behind Obi-Wan's ship and fire both blasters and bombs at it. Although, Obi-Wan managed to survive it all, but then dissappeared, with Boba and Jango assuming that he was killed. On Geonosis Boba was together with his father as he joined up with Dooku and the other Separatist leaders, that included Viceroy Nute Gunray, his ally Rune Haako, inhabitant Poggle the Lesser among others. They had a meeting, but soon found out that Obi-Wan was spying on them, so they found and captured Obi-Wan. Later, another Jedi named Anakin Skywalker and senator Padmé Amidala came to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, but Boba stayed as Jango went to capture these two as well. An execution came to be planned for the three captors, with Jango and Boba as high spectators. The execution was to take place in the Geonosian Arena, where thousands of spectators were located. On a balcony stood the most important spectators, and this was Boba, Jango, Poggle, Dooku, Nute and Rune. The execution began and Boba watched as the three captors were sent into the arena and tied to three poles. Three beasts were sent in to execute them, and the two jedi and the senator managed to use several techniques to avoid the beasts from attacking them. The execution didn't go on for much longer until Boba saw that a purple-bladed lightsaber was employed in front of Jango's throat. It was Mace Windu who had gathered hundreds of jedi to stop the execution and save the captors. Dooku surprised Mace by sending to Super Battle Droids at Mace, and as Mace was distracted Boba watched his father employ his flamethrower that he attacked Mace with as Mace jumped down from the balcony into the arena. Boba saw how hundreds of jedi joined Mace in the arena, and that's when a battle droid army was sent in to stop them. A big fight broke out in the arena that Boba's father soon came to join. Jango employed his jetpack to join the fight in the arena, where he focused on attacking Mace. Boba watched how Jango and Mace fought eachother, and Mace seemed to get the upper hand. Boba saw how Mace got closer and closer to Jango and it wasn't long until Mace succeeded in cutting Jango's head off in front of Boba, who was devastated about just having witnessed his father's death. Once the fighting was over and clone troopers had come to rescue the jedi from the arena, Boba was safe to run to his father's body, that was one among many other dead bodies. Boba raised his father's helmet, looked at it, and then leaned his forehead against it. His father was no more. 0 BBY In 0 BBY, it had been 22 years since the Battle of Geonosis, and Boba was now a grown man. He had made his own suit based on his father's, but this was more colorful and covered with green plates, helmet and jetpack with grey underneath it. He had also repainted Slave I and kept it for himself. He was now a bounty hunter, working for Jabba the Hutt, who was a crime lord on the sand-planet Tatooine and who controlled the planet. A smuggler known as Han Solo had started to owe Jabba money. Although, Han was late with repayments, so Jabba sent one of his men, Greedo, to deal with Han. Although, Greedo was killed by Han and that's when Boba and several others followed Jabba to Han Solo's ship, The Millenium Falcon, to wait for Han there. At last Han and his wookie-friend Chewbacca came to the Falcon, where they met Boba and the others. Jabba and the others decided not to kill Han yet, but to bargain with him. Han made sure that he will in fact get the money for Jabba, so Jabba gave Han more time before Jabba, Boba and the others left Han. Although, Boba stopped and looked back for a moment before he continued to follow Jabba. 3 ABY In 3 ABY it had been 3 years and Han Solo had still not given Jabba his payments. The imperial sith lord Darth Vader had wanted to catch Han's ship, the Millenium Falcon, for some time and after being unsuccessful to do so in the past, he hired several bounty hunters, including Boba, to do the job. And so Boba got a great oppurtunity to catch Han once and for all and bring him to Jabba once Vader would be done with him. First the bounty hunters, consisting of Boba Fett and fellow bounty hunters IG-88, Dengar, Bossk, 4-Lom and Zuckuss, met up at Darth Vader's ship, the Super Star Destroyer. There Vader told them about the objective and before finishing he pointed at Boba, reminding him that there must be no disintegrations this time. After this the bounty hunters got to work. Later, Boba actually found the Falcon after it had been hiding in the imperial fleet itself, stuck to one of the Star Destroyers after a battle on the planet Hoth nearby. The Falcon released itself and kept moving, unknowing that the Slave I followed them. Boba followed the Falcon for some time, and he saw that it was heading for the planet Bespin, where Cloud City was located. Boba contacted Vader about this, and Vader made sure that an imperial occupation of Cloud City would be made. Boba then changed route and joined Vader at another spot in the city as the Falcon arrived there. Boba later joined Vader in a dinner-room, and Vader had made sure that the ruler of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian, would lead Han and his friends to the room. The door to the room soon opened and when Han saw Vader he immediately fired at Vader with his blaster, but Vader simply force-grabbed the blaster from Han's hand. Boba walked forward to reveal himself, knowing that Han had finally been captured. Han would come to be the test-subject for the buildings carbonite-freezer, that Vader later planned to use for one of Han's jedi-friends, Luke Skywalker. After torturing Han, so that Luke would feel that his friend is in danger and come to the city himself, the carbonite-freezing could begin. Boba was present during the test, and made sure that he would be able to bring Han Solo with him to Jabba afterwards. Boba watched as Han walked onto a surface that started to elevate downwards with Han with it, and soon saw a bunch of smoke come out of the hole where Han was standing. Han had now successfully been frozen into carbonite, and he was given to Boba who, together with several personell, started to walk back to Slave I. As they walked through a corridor Boba noticed that someone was watching them, but Boba kept walking only to surprise the watcher by hurrying back and firing with his blaster at the direction he thought the watcher was located. Although, there seemed to be noone there so Boba just kept walking to his ship. At the ship Boba told the personell to place Han in Slave I's cargo hold, and after this Boba entered the ship to leave Bespin and deliver the frozen Han to Jabba the Hutt. 4 ABY A year later, the carbonite-frozen Han was hanging on Jabba's wall in the palace. Boba was present at a party in Jabba's palace that soon turned chaotic when a bunch of intruders entered the palace. It turned out to be the friends of Han who was on Bespin a year earlier. They managed to free Han only to be captured by Jabba and the others. Han and his friends were sentenced to execution after this to be pushed down the Sarlacc Pit, that was an eating monster in the middle of the desert that took thousands of years to digest it's victims. Boba was onboard Jabba's Sail Barge as it, together with several execution speeders called Desert Skiffs, went throught the desert to get to the Sarlacc. When they arrived the execution of Luke, Han and Chewbacca could begin, and Luke was the first in line. He walked to the ledge of the skiff he was onboard, but he had a plan that Boba and the others did not count on. Boba saw how Luke jumped down the ledge of the skiff, only to spin around, grab it and flip back upwards while force-grabbing his lightsaber that he hid inside his droid R2-D2. Luke employed his lightsaber and started slaughtering Jabba's men which caused mass chaos, and Luke's friends also managed to join the fight. Boba used his jetpack to fly onto the skiff that Luke was located on, and Boba used a built in wire-shooter in his suit to capture Luke in wire. Although this didn't stop Luke who freed himself and managed to knock Boba to the ground before jumping onto the Sail Barge itself. Boba soon raised himself again and aimed at Luke, but the blind Han accidentally employed Boba's jetpack from behind in his panic, which caused Boba to fly into the Sail Barge and fall down the Sarlacc Pit, which at last ended the bounty hunter. Legacy Boba Fett falling into the Sarlacc Pit made the Sarlacc less hungry. It burped after swallowing him. Personality Boba Fett was cold, and didn't talk much. Powers and abilities Boba was at least equipped with blasters, a jetpack and a wire to use in combat. Boba also had piloting skills after learning from his father. He was also more resistent to damage with his suit. Notes * It is possible that Boba did use his fathers suit after his fathers death, but the different shape of the helmet says otherwise. * Boba Fett's markings on his helmet changes from movie to movie, implying a possibility that he had several damaged helmets / full suits. Appearances in chronological order * Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Episode IV - A New Hope * Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back * Episode VI - Return of the Jedi Category:Bounty hunter Category:Fett Category:Enemy